Can't take my eyes off of you
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] Jack est pris dans un jour où il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'embrasser Ianto, ce qui n'a pas l'air de gêner Ianto tant que cela, tout compte fait.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Quelqu'un (ou Internet?) m'a suggéré l'idée qu'un des deux (entre Jack et Ianto, bien sûr) ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'embrasser l'autre une fois. Dur de ne pas partir trop loin avec eux ! Cette idée est une excuse pour écrire du Janto fluff/smut, finalement_

* * *

Quand Jack se réveilla, Ianto dormait toujours, comme souvent. Il embrassa le front de l'homme avant d'embrasser sa joue et lia leurs mains, profitant encore de l'endroit silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son partenaire, attendant qu'il se réveille à son tour.

Ianto n'éteignit pas la machine à café et descendit pour poser une tasse dans les mains de Jack qui sourit, but une gorgée puis la reposa rapidement sur le bureau. Au lieu de continuer à boire, il s'approcha de l'homme qui avait l'intention de ressortir, et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

\- Jack... Tosh ne va pas tarder.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser régulièrement le cou ou l'épaule de Ianto qui soupira d'aise malgré lui.

\- Jack...

\- Mmh... M'en fous...

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur l'épaule de Ianto qui riait doucement, puis posa sa joue dessus, regardant ce qu'il pouvait du profil de l'homme qui soupira, de désespoir cette fois, et posa ses mains sur celles de Jack qui avait resserré son emprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien... J'aime bien t'embrasser.

Ianto ne répondit pas si ce n'est un sourcil qu'il haussa en souriant. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Jack qui en profita pour aussitôt lier leurs lèvres. Il sentit le plus jeune serrer plus fort ses mains quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Ianto se sépara quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et voulut se défaire de l'emprise de l'immortel mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas, le nez fourré dans son cou.

\- Jack !

En soupirant, il le laissa partir, non sans coller un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Il rit en le voyant s'enfuir vers sa machine à café en évitant Tosh pour ne pas qu'elle remarque qu'il avait rougi.

\- Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda-t-il à son employée.

\- J'ai connu pire, et vous ?

\- Ça va...

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de mettre deux mètres entre vous dès que j'arrive...

\- C'est ce que je...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à répondre, Ianto le coupa en apportant la première tasse de café habituelle à Tosh qui le remercia avant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur.

\- Et moi ? demanda Jack avec des yeux doux.

\- Je viens de t'en servir un...

\- Il est froid.

\- La faute de qui...

Jack envoya un clin d'œil à la réponse marmonnée par Ianto qui disparut quand même pour refaire un café. Il l'apporta dans le bureau de l'homme qui était assis et essayait de remplir des papiers mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

\- Ianto...

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu... Merci.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, encore et encore.

\- Collègues encore là, le sexe attendra.

\- Ça n'a rien de sexuel, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, et j'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Même si Ianto souriait encore, Jack remarqua le moment où il devint gêné. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, mais il avait besoin d'embrasser Ianto, n'importe où, partout. Il avait besoin d'un contact...

Il se leva pour s'approcher de l'homme et le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la commissure des lèvre, puis la joue, puis la mâchoire, puis le haut du cou... Ianto eut un hoquet de surprise mais finit par fermer les yeux et relever la tête, s'abandonnant aux lèvres de Jack qui n'avait effectivement aucune envie sexuelle pour le moment. Juste besoin de sentir la peau de Ianto contre ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Je vais commander des pizzas, une demande particulière ?

\- Comme d'habitude !

Devant l'absence de réponse de ses autres collègues, Ianto prit Owen au mot et disparut de la pièce pour passer commande puis prendre sa place dans le faux office en haut, en attendant la livraison. Comme il s'y attendait, Jack apparut seulement quelques secondes plus tard et il sourit avant de se lever et disparaître dans la petite pièce à côté du bureau. Quand l'immortel le rejoignit, il eut du mal à retenir un rire en voyant son regard. Il avait envie de Ianto et n'arrivait même pas à le cacher un minimum. Il avait l'air d'avoir été privé pendant un siècle, pourtant Ianto était bien placé pour savoir que c'était faux.

Il répondit au baiser que Jack lui donna pour supprimer son sourire et fut le plus rapide à atteindre sa ceinture pour la défaire tandis que Jack déboutonnait sa chemise. Il finit par plaquer l'homme au mur une fois ses bretelles retirées et défit d'une main son pantalon avant de la glisser à l'intérieur. Ses gestes étaient rapides mais restaient précis et arrachaient de délicieux frissons à Jack. Plus ils avançaient, plus Ianto savait comment donner un maximum de plaisir en un minimum de temps. Après tout, ils étaient pressés.

Cette fois-ci ils s'attardèrent un peu plus. Ils s'étaient entièrement rhabillés et étaient retournés derrière le bureau, mais Jack continuait avec son obsession d'embrasser Ianto partout. Si bien qu'il étaient face à face, Jack les mains sur ses poches arrières, en train de s'embrasser, quand le livreur entra. Sauf que Ianto était trop perdu dans le baiser pour l'entendre et il soupira quand les lèvres de Jack l'embrassèrent dans son cou, inconscient du public qu'ils avaient, dos à l'entrée. Il finit par entendre la respiration supplémentaire saccadée qui s'était ajoutée et tourna vivement la tête, virant directement au rouge. Il sentit Jack sourire, toujours dans son cou, et ne réagit pas quand l'homme se détacha pour s'approcher du livreur, prendre les commandes et le remercier. Il sortit, l'air choqué. L'immortel éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Ianto dans la nuque, par dessus le bureau, et appuyer sur le bouton pour ouvrir l'autre porte.

\- Ne les fait pas trop attendre !

Il disparut en souriant et Ianto soupira quand il fut seul. Une fois ses esprits repris, il descendit à son tour. Il ne manqua pas les mains de Jack qui le frôlaient dès que possible mais ne se plaignit pas. Au fond, il aimait bien voir Jack hors de contrôle, cherchant le moindre contact avec lui.

Les repas étaient souvent légers chez Torchwood et ils appréciaient tous de se retrouver sans danger immédiat ou à cause d'un rapport de mission. Jack finit par s'éclipser et Owen tourna aussitôt son regard vers Ianto.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est peint sur son visage qu'il est satisfait sexuellement et se laisserait volontiers prendre sur la table, si on était pas là. ... Même si on était là, d'ailleurs.

Gwen intervint en demandant à Owen de leur épargner les détails de ses fantasmes et Tosh lui conseilla de laisser Ianto tranquille, en ajoutant qu'au moins Jack était calme avec eux. L'homme ne répondit pas et regarda la place vide de Jack avant de se redresser, inconfortable, sur sa chaise.

\- Allez, va le retrouver, tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Par contre je suis d'accord avec Owen sur ce point la, si tu savais comme il nous laisse tranquille...

\- Jack bien baisé, Jack à tes pieds.

Ianto se leva, les mains en l'air pour signaler qu'il en avait assez attendu, et posa sa serviette avant de s'éloigner. Il remarqua le regard de Tosh qui leva les yeux au ciel pour indiquer à Owen qu'il était allé trop loin mais ne réagit pas, remerciant en silence la femme.

Il rentra dans une des salles de bain qu'il savait que personne n'utilisait pour se laver les mains et sursauta en voyant Jack dans le miroir. L'homme s'approcha pour passer ses bras autour de Ianto et l'embrasser dans le cou. Il soupira, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, et éteignit l'eau alors que l'immortel l'embrassait à nouveau.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude... Je peux m'essuyer les mains maintenant ?

Jack, qui s'était figé au début de sa réponse, reprit ses baisers une fois la phrase finie, faisant comprendre que non, Ianto ne pouvait pas. Il mordit un coin sensible sur le cou de l'homme qui inspira puis bloqua sa respiration avant de lancer les gouttes d'eau sur sa main à Jack pour qu'il se recule. L'eau eut l'effet désiré et Ianto put enfin accéder à une serviette et se tourna vers Jack. Mais avant d'avoir pu s'essuyer, son patron revint à la charge, rapide et usant de sa force. Il lui arracha la serviette des mains pour la laisser tomber au sol, tira sur sa cravate pour l'amener à lui et le plaqua contre le mur, une main à côté de son visage, l'autre défaisant sa chemise. Il quitta les lèvres de Ianto pour l'embrasser dans le cou à nouveau, puis écarta les pans de sa chemise pour l'embrasser sur le torse. Le plus jeune inspira à nouveau brusquement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et passer une main dans les cheveux de Jack qui embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps disponible.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se pincer les lèvres et serrer son poing dans les cheveux de l'homme quand il mordit un coin particulièrement sensible. Jack sourit contre sa peau quand Ianto ne contint plus ses grognements ou gémissements, indiquant qu'il s'abandonnait enfin à lui. Il remonta rapidement vers les lèvres de son partenaire pour l'embrasser longuement, Ianto répondant avec hâte.

L'immortel sourit à nouveau quand ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Il l'embrassa encore sur les lèvres avant de longer sa mâchoire et s'arrêter quelques secondes sur son cou. De ses mains il sortit la chemise du pantalon et finit de la déboutonner avant de glisser ses doigts dans son dos.

* * *

Ianto avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et Jack avait planté ses dents dans son épaule, les deux poussant un cri plus ou moins étouffé. L'immortel retira ses dents avant d'embrasser la marque qu'il avait laissé, une façon de s'excuser. Il se recula un peu pour observer Ianto qui avait les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle, et glissa sa main, qui était crispée contre le mur, sur sa joue. Ianto s'appuya sur sa paume, rouvrant les yeux, l'esprit encore à moitié embrumé par son récent orgasme. Jack sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois, toujours en recherche de contact. Ianto rendit le baiser et ils finirent par se séparer pour ramasser la serviette, s'essuyer, et se rhabiller correctement. Jack sortit le premier et Ianto soupira, rallumant l'eau pour se laver les mains à nouveau. Il se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre un masque professionnel et rejoignit les archives pour un peu de rangement. Il regarda l'ordinateur d'abord et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant un message de Gwen qui lui demandait où lui et Jack étaient. Il répondit, plus de quinze minutes en retard, qu'il était dans les archives et n'avait pas vu son message et que pour l'autre homme, il ne savait pas. Il ignora la réponse, où Gwen s'excusait pour le comportement d'Owen, et se mit au travail, ne se lassant jamais de ranger le bordel qu'il avait trouvé quand il était arrivé à Torchwood. Jack ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'endroit tel quel. Et puis ça lui permettait de s'isoler, ce dont il avait besoin des fois.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur ses collègues qui avaient une perception différente des choses. Il reconnut les pas de Jack avant même que l'homme ne rentre réellement dans l'immense pièce, courant presque.

\- Ianto, en haut !

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes, interrogateur. Puis il soupira quand Jack l'embrassa mais le suivit quand même quand il repartit. Avait-il vraiment besoin de monter jusqu'aux archives juste pour l'appeler ?

* * *

Quand Ianto rentra à nouveau, il était couvert du sang d'un alien inconnu qui avait voulu faire exploser la moitié de Cardiff, en se faisant exploser lui même. Et l'équipe n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher mais la créature ayant mal calculé la gravité, la qualité de l'air et la pression sur la Terre, l'explosion avait été ridiculement petite. Assez pour s'étaler sur Gwen et Ianto, les plus proches, faisant rire Owen et sourire Jack.

Gwen était rentrée chez elle le plus rapidement possible pour se débarrasser de tout et Jack avait déposé les autres sur le chemin, leur assurant qu'ils s'occupaient du reste avec Ianto. Ils ramenèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de technologie extraterrestre dans le hub, et Ianto se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de grimacer en sentant une substance loin d'être agréable entre ses doigts. Il s'essuya distraitement sur sa chemise, déjà foutue, et regarda avec regret ses chaussures. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les récupérer...

Jack, qui l'observait faire, sourit aux gestes de Ianto et finit par s'avancer pour relever son visage et l'embrasser longuement. Même si le plus jeune se forçait à ne pas le toucher, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher un contact avec son bassin. Il finit par se séparer avec regret en envoyant un regard de reproches à Jack qui essayait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je suis couvert de sang bizarre, collant et gluant et...

\- C'est sexy.

\- Non, clairement. Je dois prendre une douche.

Jack sourit et lui fit signe d'y aller. Ianto se détourna, bien conscient que l'homme observait le bas de son dos avec intérêt et que s'il l'avait laissé partir si facilement c'est qu'il allait le rejoindre. Il envisagea quelques secondes de rentrer chez lui pour embêter Jack mais réalisa que l'idée qu'il le rejoigne était plutôt agréable. Et puis qui espérait-il convaincre, il avait envie de Jack aussi.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu étais comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Jack haussa les épaules contre lui, ne répondant pas. Ils étaient rentrés plus tôt chez Ianto, toujours une meilleure alternative que le lit de Jack dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et étaient allongés sur le matelas, à une heure certainement assez avancée de la nuit. L'immortel inspira l'air, imprégné par l'odeur de Ianto, et expira longuement. Le plus jeune glissa une main sur son ventre et l'autre resta dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles et quand Jack se demanda si Ianto s'était endormi, celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie.

L'homme étouffa un rire dans sa nuque et l'immortel finit par tourner son visage pour lier leurs lèvres, Ianto se redressant. Quand ils se séparèrent, il sourit et reposa sa tête sur le bras de son partenaire.

\- Je comprends, en fait. C'est étonnant que ça ne te soit pas arrivé plus tôt, du coup.

Il rit sincèrement et sentit l'étreinte se refermer sur lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux, comprenant que la discussion était close, et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme et régulière de Ianto.

Ce dernier souriait toujours mais essaya aussi de s'endormir, se demandant s'il préférait Jack normal ou Jack qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Tant qu'ils étaient en privés, il avait une préférence pour le deuxième choix...


End file.
